Deadly Blossom
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Sakura disappears from the village of Konoha for three months and when she returns, she'll be completely different, in style, physically and mentally. When away from society her true colors are revealed. Once she returns, she'll have a whole new assigment
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I'm merely writing a fan fic about the Anime/Manga Naruto, and twisting it to the way I imagined it to be, this is just my version of it. Nor do I wish to own it, because a few of the characters piss me off. :3

A/N: I've finally gotten around to making a Naruto fic, though it is not the one I've been planning on doing for such a long time, it's completely different. I do hope everyone will like it and all of that stuff. I slightly except flames, but don't be too mean or I'll be mean back. I'm not sure on the rating of this yet, it will probably be rated T for foul language every now and then. But, for some words foul words, I'll use Japanese. I know they're are parents who don't like their kids to read fics with foul language, so I've come to the conclusion of, if they don't know what the word is, there shouldn't be a problem. Anyways, this is my first Naruto fic. :3

Deadly Blossom: Chapter one

Sakura had been sitting under a tree, watching her two team-mates practice. She had sprained her ankle while practicing with Kakashi, and he felt that she should take a rest. He knew quite well that she could heal herself because of training under Tsunade, though he felt she would be at ease sitting down and thinking. Kakashi had noticed that Sakura didn't seem as perky as she normally was and he was very curious as to why, but didn't want to pry, because he didn't want to feel any pain caused my his female student from her monsterous strength.

Sakura seemed to be in a daze, watching the two closely, taking in every movement they made. She was studying them, she didn't do this often, but for some reason she felt the need to do so. Sakura's eye sight became a little blurry when a breeze of wind blew by, a few specks of sand had gotten in her eyes and they began to water a bit. Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed them gently and Kakashi happened to be walking towards her.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?" Kakashi asked squatting down in front of the kunoichi, it appeared there was a slight tint of worry in his onyx orbs that were looking down at her.

Sakura stopped what she was doing, she had rubbed away the sand and looked up at Kakashi, her eyes were a little red from the rubbing she had just did. Sakura tilted her head to the side, a bit confused as to why Kakashi asked her that question. Then it clicked and Sakura shook her head while speaking. "There's nothing wrong, Kakashi-sensei. I just had a little dirt in my eyes, that's all." Sakura looked at him with a smile. She knew he meant well, but it bothered her a little when he would question her.

"Ah, I see. Alright then." Kakashi stood up and straightened his form, though he kept his eye on her and then asked her another question, since he noticed that her ankle looked to be in better condition. "Since your ankle is fine, you should get back to work with your practices."

Sakura's smile turned into a frown when Kakashi mentioned pracitcing. She wasn't in the mood to do so, but rose from her sitting position anyway. Sakura dusted off her read coat and stretched for a moment before heading to another tree to practice throwing her kunai's, considering she was quite bad at it.

Kakashi noticed her frown, something was wrong, she wasn't acting like she normally would when it came to practicing. It started to bother him, but that soon vanished when someone poofed beside him, as he glanced over to the person. It had been one of Tsunade's aids, the male ninja gave him a scroll and then poofed again, when the smoke cleared he was gone. Kakashi opened the scroll he read the writing on it, it was Tsunade's writing. Kakashi smirked lightly through his mask and looked up to the girl who had started throwing her kunai's into a tree. Kakashi shouted over to her. "Sakura, come here."

She had been throwing her kunai's into the tree, quite poorly, though it didn't matter to her. Her mind was on other things. _I know I'm not a very good ninja, because I lack a lot of abilities, but that doesn't mean they have to look down on me_... Sakura couldn't finish her thoughts, because she was interrupted by the sound of Kakashi's voice calling to her. Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked over to him, he was waving her for her to go there. Sakura turned her head back to the tree and took the kunai's out of the tree and placed them in her poutch and began to walk to Kakashi.

Once Sakura arrived in front of Kakashi, he told her about what Tsunade said in the scroll and that she was to go directly to Tsunade's office. "What for?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her hip. Kakashi shrugged and off she went. Sakura walked across the bridge and went straight to Tsunade's office, she didn't even bother to wash up, considering she had been sweating a little, but not enough to need a shower.

Naruto, who had been training with Sasuke glanced over just as Sakura had been walking away, but before he could look back, Sasuke had delivered a kick to his side. Naruto clutched his side, and coughed a bit. His attention was back on Sasuke for only a moment though. Naruto stood up, still holding his side lightly and looked back in the direction of where Sakura was heading; towards the bridge.

Sasuke hadn't been paying attention to what Sakura was doing, he was concentrating on the fight that was taking place. When Naruto looked away, it was when he was delivering a kick to Naruto's side, but he had expected him to block it. Though, he didn't because it appeared something caught his attention. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and was about to question what he was doing, but looked in the direction Naruto had been looking in. He saw the pink haired girl, known as Sakura heading towards the bridge.

"Where's she going?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply. "Let's continue."

Naruto nodded before returning his gaze and attention to Sasuke.

Kakashi watched Sakura leave, he noticed that she had a distant look in her eyes and that she had a small smile on her face. Kakashi didn't think much of it and went back to his perverted book.

Sakura had been walking for about 10 minutes before she got to the bulding where Tsunade worked. Sakura entered and walked up the stairs to the office. When she reached the office she knocked, but there was no answer. When she went to knock again, Shizune opened the door and let Sakura in.

"Thank you, Shizune-san." Sakura replied and entered the room, her form straight and head held high.

Shizune nodded and led Tsunade to the front of the desk that Tsunade was sitting behind. "Sakura, I have an A-ranked mission for you to do."

Sakura for some reason did not seem suprised by this, she smiled simply and nodded her head.

Tsunade took a good look at Sakura, small amounts of chakra were emitting from her body, she seem anxious to leave. "I'll need you to pack bag that will fit 1 month of clothing, food, money and hygeine products. Do not over pack your bag though. You'll be on this mission for three months." Tsunade paused, letting Sakura take in the information, but nothing about her form looked disappointed, Tsunade smirked, this is what she wanted, her top student to have this attitude and be willing to leave with out hesitance. Then she continued, clapsing her hands together. "You'll be working on your basic ninja skills, medical skills, and learning about the nature around you. Once you return, I shall reveal the information as to why your going on this mission. Also, you will not go to a city, unless you are in dire need of food."

Sakura thought this over for a moment. Finally, I'll get a the chance to be on my own, instead of being pressured to do everything all at once. _With three months training by myself, I'll become a more efficent ninja, perhaps, I'll even surpass Naruto or Sasuke_. Sakura let a smile creep onto her lips as she spoke. "I agree. I'll leave now, so I may pack up. You'll probably want me to leave as soon as possible, correct?"

"Correct." Tsunade nodded and Sakura turned to leave. Once Sakura left, Kakashi appeared inside the room. "Kakashi, I would like you to watch over her, keep tabs on her improvements in all areas."

Kakashi grinned a bit, he was thinking of perverted ways to interfer with her training, but that wouldn't happen. "And no interfering." Tsunade said, ruining his plans.

"Also, you'll reply to me every other week, though you'll also spend time with your team, as well." Tsunade stated and went back to her reading.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, he reappeared on the roof of a building close to the Tsunade's office building. Kakashi looked in the direction of his female student. He kept his grin in place under his mask and disappeared once more to go to the boys of team 7. When Kakashi appeared, he blocked a kick that was coming towards his head, with his left arm. He put his hand around the ankle of the boy who tried to kick him and threw him into the other boy that appeared to try and kick Kakashi in the leg. Both boys laid in a heap beside him.

Kakashi squatted down. "You're not ready."

Naruto jumped, pushing Sasuke off of him. "I am so ready!" He shouted and got into a stance with his right fore finger pointing at Kakashi. Sasuke rolled over onto his hands and pushed himself up onto his feet. Sasuke brushed the dirt off of his clothes and walked a few feet away and turned around to watch the two carefully.

Naruto had almost forgotten why Sasuke and himself randomly attacked Kakashi. "Where'd Sakura-chan go?"

Kakashi tilted his head lightly and put his hand up to his chin, as if in thought. "Ah, she went home. She wasn't feeling well."

"Why did you disappear then?" Naruto questioned again.

"I had an urgent meeting with a girl." Kakashi stated, moving his hand away to pull out his perverted book.

Naruto studied Kakashi for a moment, it seemed like he was telling the truth for once. "Alright." Naruto looked away as he crossed his arms. "Lets go get some Ramen!" Naruto established, walking towards the bridge.

Kakashi was hungry just as well, Sasuke shrugged and followed after the two.

As the three males headed across the bridge, they happened to walk past Sakura's room. Sakura was in it and changing her clothes. Her curtains were pushed aside, and she happened to be standing in front of her window. Sasuke happened to look in the direction of her room and saw her with out her red over coat on, she was in a light blue bra and had her hair up in a pony tail. A light blush formed across his face and he quickly turned his head away and looked down. Though his eyes couldn't help but wander back to her window. This time when his eyes locked onto the window again, she was starting to take off her bra, he tried to turn his head away, but her form and was far too intriguing. Sasuke swallowed hard. But, before he could see any more, her window was no longer in sight. That's when he realized that they had walked quite a bit away from her house.

Kakashi glanced towards the two boys from behind his book. Naruto seemed happier as ever to get Ramen, but Sasuke seemed distracted by something. Kakashi took a glimpse in the direction of Sakura Haruno's house, he noticed that Sasuke's gaze was focused on a room, in which Sakura happened to be in and getting undressed. Kakashi smirked under his mask and took his eyes away from both the room and Sasuke. _This will be an interesting three months. I've never seen my female student naked. Hoo hoo_. As Kakashi continued to think on the matter, more perverted scenes played in his head.

---

Too be continued. I'd say that was a pretty good chapter, tell me what you thought, by reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, I already said I didn't own Naruto or the characters. But the fic is rightfully mine, since I wrote it. :p

A/N: I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my first chapter, before I write the second chapter. :3 And I'll be replying, I kind of always wanted to do that. :3

The Assassin of the Night - Ah, yes, I'll try to make the chapter a bit longer. Though, it will probably end up that way by accident. Thanks and yes, Kakashi is thinking perverted thoughts. :3

Sakurablossom1993 - Thank you mooches.

earthluver - Thanks, I shall take my time on this chapter, I don't want to rush it or else it'd be bad.

Flame Unicorn - Thanks.

forgotmyself - Yes, yes, it was a good chapter indeed and here's another great chapter.

aznmelon - I'll be explaining ages in this chapter. So, that's what the book is called. I couldn't remember. Thanks.

seguha - Indeed he is. D

MistressBlossom - Well, now you don't have to wait long, because here's the next chapter.

JediBeastboy - Ditto.

**Deadly Blossom: Chapter two**

After Kakashi and the other two members of team 7 continued walking for 10 more minutes before arriving at Naruto's favorite place to eat ramen; Ramen Shop. Naruto and Sasuke lifted up a flap and walked in, before Kakashi did so, he glanced around and spotted someone who was rather familar, someone by the name of Maito Gai. Kakashi acknowledged him and then went in and sat down.

Naruto ordered his usual meal, Sasuke ordered the meal he would get, Kakashi hadn't ordered anything. He just simply sat there and read his perverted book. As Kakashi continued to read, Naruto chowed down and Sasuke ate at a steady pace.

Just outside of the walk in resturant stood a blonde haired female, she had gone to Sakura's house, but she wasn't there. Sakura had gone off after taking a short shower and managing to get her packing done with all within a short time. Ino glanced around for Naruto or Sasuke but couldn't see them anywhere, little did she know that they happened to be right beside her, just the restruants flaps had concealed their identity. Ino had considered going inside to see if Naruto was there, but it simply slipped her mind when she remember that she had errands to do. Ino figured that Sakura was just out, thinking.

Kakashi glanced up from his book and over his shoulder when he saw Ino leave. He shrugged and went to his book. Though, for the most part his mind was not on the book much, but it was on his female student; Sakura Haruno, once more. Kakashi's light blush was hidden by his book and slightly by his mask. As small fantasy's filled his mind, he didn't even realize that Naruto had been asking him questions. With the light mention of his favorite book, 'Icha Icha Paradise' he was brought back to reality. Disappointed, he looked over to the one who was bothering him at the moment. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Where exactly did Sakura-chan go?" Naruto asked, he was obviously done and felt like interrogating his teacher.

"Her house." Kakashi replied, placing his book down for the moment.

"You said she wasn't feeling well, correct?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes. Where is this leading to, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions." Naruto stated plainly and crossed his arms, then continued. "I wanted to go visit her to see if she was feeling better."

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke glanced up, he knew that training was done with for that day, and he intended to go do some personal training by himself. Kakashi closed his eyes and then reopened them when Sasuke was headed for the exit. "More training, I assume?"

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply and out he went. Sasuke jumped up onto a few barrels and onto a porch, and soon enough he landed on a roof. Sasuke dashed towards his personal training grounds. Though, his mind was wandering just as well as Kakashi's had been earlier that day. _Damn it, I shouldn't have looked. Curse her for standing there without any clothes on. Anyone could have been watching! _Sasuke mentally yelled. He knew he shouldn't have cared on the matter so much, but the image of her upper body being shone, her bare skin was pressed into his mind. "Kuso!"

Sasuke continued to jump from roof to roof until reaching his training spot. The he couldn't exactly train, considering there were other people there. Gai's team had been there. Sasuke growled lightly and turned away, though this would probably ease his mind. Sasuke turned back around and watched the training session take place.

Rock Lee had just undergone surgery with Tsunade, it was successful, but he had to start out with light training. Ten Ten was practicing with Neji, it seemed like Neji had grown to be quite strong and that Ten Ten wouldn't be able to stay in a fight with him. Though, she was still quite skilled in the weaponary department.

Neji who was training with Ten Ten had noticed Sasuke's prescence, as did the rest of the group. Gai who had been watching disappeared for an instant and came up behind Sasuke. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder without moving. "Where's Kakashi?" Gai asked placing his right hand just above his eyes, making the motion of 'I'm looking for him, but I just don't see him.'

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Gai took this as 'He's with Naruto eating ramen'. Gai looked quite pleased and gave his team a thumbs, this was the way he dismissed the training session for the moment.

"Great job, we'll pick up again in an hour." Gai shouted to his team. Gai glanced down at Sasuke, who still wasn't looking at him. Gai sighed for the moment and turned to leave to go find Kakashi.

Sasuke felt him leave and then he relaxed a bit and sat down, letting his legs fall over the edge of the building he was sitting on. _You didn't look ill when I saw you, you looked rather happy_. For the matter he noticed the features of her face, her expression, her figure, her size and how rather pale she was. _And earlier, when you were leaving, you walked as if there wasn't even the slightest sign of fatigue within you. What's going on..? _Sasuke questioned himself, though he was getting absolutely no where.

In any case, Naruto had been trying to get Kakashi to reveal what he knew about Sakura's condition. "Ah, I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto." Kakashi said, waving his hand in front of the boy and trying to get back to his book. Naruto glared at Kakashi for neglecting his questions. _This is the perfect chance to escape and go watch after Sakura_. He thought for a moment, but, Gai had appeared in the resturant.

"So you are here!" Gai announced, smiling brightly, showing his pearly white teeth. "I challenge you, Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed and stood up, holding up his book in front of his face. "I don't want to, not today, Gai."

"If you win, I wont bother you for a whole week and I'll do cartwheels around Konoha 200 times." Gai established.

"It's your turn to pick." Kakashi said, giving in.

"Alright!" Gai shouted, making a thumbs up. And than he began to ponder on what to do. _Lets see, I could make it so the first once to find Tsunade's pig, Tonton. Hmm, but what if Tsunade happened to be around, no that wont work. How about.. _Though his thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi poofed away. Gai stood there for a few seconds and fell to the ground crying. "Kakashiiiiii..."

Kakashi reappeared by the Sakura's home and squatted down while looking at the bridge. Sasuke was there, he had a discontent grin on his face, he must have gone there after Gai left. Kakashi watched as Sasuke pushed himself away from the rail, he had also been looking at the water flowing under the bridge. _It seems he finds something displeasing. Probably concerning Sakura's disappearence. I must keep him from leaving_. He thought as he poofed in a cloud of smoke and then reappeared behind Sasuke. "You seem troubled."

Sasuke had already noticed Kakashi's prescence, gave him is usual response. "Hn."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "What's bothering you."

"Nothing." Sasuke stated, turning to walk away from Kakashi, he didn't want to be patronized by his teacher.

Kakashi watched him go, and figured it'd be best for his safety if he didn't pester his dark student anymore for the rest of the night. And, with that Kakashi headed in the direction Sakura went.

Sakura had gotten quite a bit away from Konoha village. She was now a mile and half on the outskirts of the village. She hadn't really thought anything over as she marveled at the beauty of everything around her. Though, that changed when she remembered she hadn't eaten anything lately and her stomach was growling fiercly to be fed. She attempted to ignore the rumbling, but ended in defeat. Sakura ended up sitting down under a nice fully grown tree. Pulling out a small obento her mom had packed for her, she began to dig in. But, little did she know, was that Kakashi had caught up with her and was perched on a tree branch near by, watching over her.

Originally she had noticed that her teacher and the other two members of team seven had been walking past her house. If she couldn't have gotten Sasuke to notice her in the first place, perhaps this would do. It didn't bother her very much that either Kakashi or Naruto could see as well. Afterall she held quite a few secrets. In any case, she had succeeded in getting the attention of two people, Naruto seemed to distracted to notice. Sakura smirked lightly, her toying plan had worked perfectly for her. She was rather content with that. "Males are so easy to fool." She whispered to herself.

Kakashi hadn't heard her say it, because it was to low to hear from where he was sitting. Kakashi used his sharingan to study the area around Sakura, then he stopped and watched as she finished eating. Sakura rose from her spot and put her empty Obento in her left hand as she slipped on her pack and continued walking. Oddly enough, there had been a garbage can on the road she was walking on. Sakura tossed her empty Obento box away. The Obento box was one of those 'one-time-use-only' products.

Two hours later, Sakura had managed to get halfway away from Konoha, and wasn't anywhere near another village. She took out a kunai and marked a tree at the base. This was her way of finding her way back to Konoha village, if she needed to.

Kakashi had been following her silently this whole time. He noted where she marked. _That's not a half bad idea, marking the base of the tree. But, the fault in this is leading someone to you._ Kakashi stated to himself.

Sakura stopped walking and set down herself when she saw a lake just up ahead. Her movements to the water were swift, she had been dying in the heat the whole time and wanted something to relieve her of the heat. She pulled her read overcoat over her head and jumped into the water. She left her clothes on just incase there happened to be passerbyers.

Kakashi sat on a branch over looking her little area. He watched as she stripped from her red coat and images of her naked popped into his head, but they didn't get very far, when he realized his female student hadn't completely undressed. He frowned a bit through his mask and sighed. He heard her splash into the water and swim around for a bit. Kakashi had turned his attention to his book for the meantime.

When Sakura started to get out, you could hear her movements, and the water around her as she walked to the shore. Kakashi glanced up and almost lost his grip on his book, he just stared at her for what seemed like ages. Sakura's clothing clinged to her body. Her figure could be seen easily, the shape of her breasts, and just how well define her stomach was. Her pale skin glistened in the sunlight, and her pink hair had also been glistening. Her green orbs shone brightly. Sakura had a small smile on her lips as stretched. Kakashi was in awe at his female student's body. Kakashi hadn't realized that _his_ female student had such outstanding features to her body, even though she was only 16.

Suddently he felt himself harden and even a blush had formed across his face. _Damn it.. I should go before anything happens. _He thought to himelf honestly and left his female student, just as she happened to look in the direction in which he had been sitting. Sakura tilted her head to the side a bit as she saw leaves fall to the ground then shrugged. Sakura changed into a new pair of clothing. "Must have been a squirell." She murmered to herself.

Kakashi breathed in heavily, getting farther and farther away from Sakura. That was close. He thought to himself and rested behind a tree on a branch. Tsunade must had something planned if she had told me to watch over Sakura.

Sakura was now dry and set up camp. "I'll settle here, tonight. I'll continue in the morning." She stated out loud. Sakura took out a scroll that Tsunade had given her at the last second, it was a list of the things she was to master in three months.

---To be continued.---

I do apologize if it was rather disturbing towards the end, but I had been wanting to put something like that in here. Personally, I will think the rating with change from teen to mature in matter of chapters. Honestly, I think I could right a really good lemon. D I'll have to try it some time. Whoever thinks this should become a lemon or not, let me know in a review. Also, I lied.. It's not as long as the other one. >.> Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ahm, It's been quite a while since I've last written a chapter to this fic. I believe two months of waiting is enough, for now. I shall get started on this chapter soon. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, thanks. But I am not doing it individually this time, that was just a bother. Plus, I can't seem to recall as to what I was going to say individually, anyhow. D In anycase, this will be an exceedingly interesting chapter. Do review at the end to tell me what you thought.

Ah, yes, Sakura may sound out of character for a bit. I do apologize. She's not my favorite character but, I'm trying. :3 Ah, yes, and about wether to make this a lemon or not.. I have decided to make this version not a lemon. I might do a second version of this and make it a lemon. Though, I am determind to make one. Oh but in this fic, I do hope you younger aged people don't mind much, but I do want continue what I had going, it wont be lemony, it might be minor... Just minor. Vague stuff, like what happened in chapter 2. :3 Don't hate me. :(

Oh yes, Keyara! I'll make a lemony fic just for you, okay:)

Deadly Blossom: Chapter three

Sakura sat on the sleeping bag she had packed, it wasn't pink, but solid black. She had the scroll in her hand and was going through the lists. Sakura let out a sigh shortly after putting the scroll down. _To do all of these, will take some time. Perhaps this is why I have three months_. Sakura mentioned to herself. _Ugh! What is the meaning of this!_ Inner Sakura blurted out. _Ehh? As much as I don't want to admit it, but we're weak right now. We do nothing but hold Team 7 back_. Sakura amitted as inner Sakura began to throw a subconscious fit.

_We are not weak! We just haven't bloomed yet!_ Sakura thought this over a bit before replying to inner Sakura's shoutings. _True, but with this we will become stronger physically and mentally._

_We're already strong mentally!_ Inner Sakura roared. _You are, you fought against Ino-pig when we had her and I had our battle. I was subdued to her technique, but you, pushed her out with your mental rampage._ Inner Sakura thought this over and calmed down a bit. _You're not weak, you are just easily distracted by your surroundings whatever they may be._

_Let us finish this conversation another night. We have a big day tomorrow and for the next three months. _Sakura said. Now laying down inside her sleeping bag. She had also set up a small camp fire during the conversation she was having with herself. As Sakura snuggled into her sleeping bag she wasn't aware that she was still being watched, however it was not Kakashi this time. And soon enough she fell asleep.

The figure was crouching on a branch across of from Sakura's campsite, the figure was in a navy blue cloak, and auburn shaggy hair, the persons hood was down, and could be visibly be seen if anyone took the time to look around them before actually going to bed. The figure watched as she fell asleep, once seeing as it was clear for him to move, he did.

The figure jumped off the branch and landed on the ground softly, he walked ever so closer to towards the campsite, once his face came into view you could see two red triangles on each of his cheeks, and then a dog popped up from the underneath the cloak. The pair was none other than Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba crouched down by the fire and glanced at Sakura to make sure she hadn't woken up, and thank goodness to him, she hadn't.

Kiba stood up 10 minutes later apon smelling someone come. He recongized the smell imediately, but did not go into hiding, instead he stood above the fire and waited. In less than a minute the other person lept from off of the branch and landed smoothly near Sakura. Kiba turned around a bit to look at the person.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei. Why's Sakura here by herself?" Kiba asked apon seeing Kakashi land.

"Hmm? Shouldn't you be in Konoha?" Kakashi replied.

"Right, I was just coming back from a mission. And smelled Sakura here and came to check it out. Since I didn't smell Naruto, Sasuke or you with her." Kiba stated while Akamaru bark quietly, agreeing.

"She's on a one person mission." Kakashi stated.

"She doesn't have much battle experience, should she be on a mission by herself?" Kiba questioned.

"It'll be good for her, it's something only she can accomplish by herself." Kakashi said.

"Okay, then. Well, I'll be heading back now." Kiba said ready to start walking towards Konoha.

"Oh, don't say anything to anyone about seeing Sakura out here or me. No one is supposed to know about her mission. Only those who were told." Kakashi said before jumping back into the tree.

Kiba nodded and walked off towards Konoha. Kakashi sat in the tree near Sakura and watched him off, then turned his attention to the sky. After a bit of staring at the sky he slowly nodded off to sleep.

The next morning, Kakashi woke up before Sakura did, and moved a bit away from her, so he would not give himself away. As Sakura woke up she sat up from her sleeping bag, and stretched her arms while yawning lightly. After she was done stretching Sakura looked around a bit with sleepy eyes and then decided to go clean up a bit before heading off once more.

As Sakura walked towards the lake she heard a twig snap and this caused her senses to be awake. Sakura stopped and looked around carefully, to make sure no one was arround. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she heard rustling in the bushes, her eyes darted towards the sound, but a bunny came hopping out. Sakura relaxed a bit and then continued on her way.

Kakashi was hiding behind a tree after snapping the twig. After noticing Sakura had turned her gaze away from the area he was standing. He thought to himself. _Okay, I will not follow her while she gets cleaned up for two days, considering her guard is now up. That's twice I've almost been caught._

Sakura packed up her sleeping bag and a few things and started on her way. She thought about eating, but she would get farther away if she didn't have breakfast just yet.

Though about 45 minutes later her stomach begin to fight with her to eat, for the most part she was able to ignore it until her legs buckled under her and she landed on her knees. "Fine, I'll eat." She stated, taking out a small obento that previously cooked rice in it. Sakura took out her chopsticks and began to eat. When the obento was empty she put it back in her bag and stood up to continue on her way.

Kakashi had stopped following her completely knowing that it'd take awhile to get back to Konoha. His other students would be frustrated if he did not show up. So, Kakashi was heading back towards Konoha to his two male students.

Naruto and Sasuke were at the usual meeting place on the bridge, but neither Sakura nor Kakashi were there.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead shrugged.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto continued ignoring Sasuke's shrug.

Sasuke shrugged again, though this did not stop Naruto still.

"Mannnn, where are they?" Naruto whined and then an unspeakable image popped into his head. "What if they are.."

Sasuke glanced towards Naruto apon hearing him trail off and then noticed Naruto had a disturbed look on his face.

Then Naruto continued. "Eating Ramen without me!"

Sasuke frowned even more, if that was possible. "Doubt it."

Naruto looked Sasuke and pointed accusingly at him, "you, you planned this didn't you!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's rants and noticed Kakashi and appeared infront of them in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, Naruto.. No need to worry, I am here." Kakashi said waving his hand.

Naruto glanced away from Sasuke still pointing at him though, and saw Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! Where were you this time?"

Kakashi thought of a lie and responded. "Talking with Tsunade."

"Lies!" Naruto shouted and was now pointing at Kakashi. "You were eating Ramen with Sakura!"

"Oh? Was I? Then where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked, looking around a bit.

Naruto frowned and then stopped pointing at Kakashi. "I don't know."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when all that came out was a squeak after recalling seeing Sakura in her window, he then closed his mouth quickly and looked away.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at Sasuke in astonishment, but lucky for Sasuke a mouse scurried by.

Sasuke turned his head back and opened his mouth, words now flowed from it. "Let's train without her."

Kakashi nodded and began walking towards the training grounds.

Naruto sighed and agreed with them, but was still curious to no end as to where Sakura went to. He decided he would go bother Tsunade after training.

---To Be Continued---

That's it for now. Sorry it took two days to right. :)

Obento - Lunch Box

Sorry for it being so short. :3 Chapter four will take a bit more time, I believe.

Jya ne for now.

Jya ne - See you later.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Eh, I do apologize for this excruciatingly long moment where you had to wait for another chapter post of Deadly Blossom. I've been uber busy lately. School has just started up again, and well... I now get out at 1:25 pm instead of 1:16 pm. TT In any case, I truly have been wanting to get around to updating, but it seems that has yet to happen, until now. So, with this I shall continue. Oh and thanks for your reviews.

Also, there is an anime Con here in Las Vegas. Sadly I will not be attending it today. But, tomorrow I shall attend it and give you all details when ever I get around to writing chapter 5 of Deadly Blossom.

In other news, here are a few really good Naruto fics that I recommend you read:

My Sensei's a Pervert by Saskura-Chan

Perverts, Freaks, and Lovers by Crack God

Undercover Love by hiei91

Broken 1 by Ishanatur

Broken 2 by Ishanatur

This list of awesome fics with a large amount of humor and just plain awesomeness was brought to by, I, wolf-girl87. 9/2/06

Deadly Blossom: Chapter four

Naruto and Sasuke got into their fighting stances and readidy themselves for a training battle. But, before they could begin, Kakashi interrupted them with a cough and an ahem.

"Ahem. Sasuke, Naruto. Before you begin, I will tell you what you can use and not use during this battle. This is your training for today. It will help you with your already strong bodies. Though, it will also allow your mind to be free and thinking." Kakashi paused and continued when he noticed that his two male students had their full attention on him. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but seeing as our female student is here. I am doing it for the time period, while we do not have Sakura with us."

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes on his sensei and taking in every word. Though, he also had is guard up, just in case his sensei was planning something devious.

Naruto on the other hand, it took him a bit long to obsorb what his sensei was saying, and when he was done, he was completely and utterly confused. "So, why can't we train like this with Sakura-chan here?"

Sasuke glanced towards Naruto for a split second and then back at his sensei and thought to himself. _Dobe. He doesn't even realize that she'll.. _Though he was about to finish his thought, when Kakashi had finished for him.

"She'll stop your battle fearing that you two would brutally injure one another. Considering you two tend to get out of control. Though, since she is not here, I am allowing it." Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded vaguely and continued to obsorb the information coming from his rather lazy sensei. "Alright. So, what can we not do?"

"You are only allowed to use Taijutsu." Kakashi announced.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at him for a moment and nodded in agreement. Though, Sasuke thought of a question and decided to ask it. "What would happen if we decided to use anything other than Taijutsu?"

"You will be forced to sit out and watch as your teammate grows stronger." Kakashi simply put.

Naruto frowned. Sasuke's expression hadn't changed, he still had that mellow look on his face. But, there was a light tint of determination in his black orbs.

"With that, you may begin." Kakashi shouted, now appearing to be on a rock which was a few yards away.

Naruto looked dumbfounded at the moment and then glanced away ignoring his sensei's misterious way to move away so quickly. With that, Naruto and Sasuke returned their gazes to one another, both awaiting to see who would make the first move. They were also studying each others forms and looking for a weak spot.

Sasuke had left a small opening in his defense as bait for Naruto. Naruto noticed the open spot and made the first move. He quickly moved toward the spot, but before coming in contact with it, Sasuke's fist had come in contact with his head. Naruto slid back a few feet and quickly regained his composure and that's when the real battle began. Naruto and Sasuke lunged at one another, fists and legs flying at each other.

In a few short minutes Naruto has a few slight bruises, as for Sasuke he a didn't seem to have a scratch on him, but what he didn't noticed was that Naruto was planning a devious plan.

Sasuke went to run forward, but thats when his ankle gave away. He caught himself as he started to fall. Sasuke glanced towards his ankle and noticed a few scratches. Sasuke grunted and looked back towards Naruto, who was no longer in front of him, but above him.

Naruto's plan set into motion, once Sasuke looked down, he jumped up and planned to kick him in the back of the head. But, before he could complete his plan, Sasuke grabbed Narutos ankle and through him across the field.

After coming to a stop, he got up slowly. His orange clothes were ruffled and dirty. Naruto wiped some dirt from his cheek and charged once more. Sasuke charged as well, there fists extended and made contact with one anothers faces. With the force of the blows they were both pushed back into trees and rocks.

Kakashi watched his students, it seemed difficult to them not to use Jutsu moves. That's when it hit him, he forgot to tell them they could use their weapons as well. Kakashi smirked lightly and held back the urge to chuckle lightly at his two male students. He had decided not to tell them and see how long they could last without pulling out a weapon.

A few hours later the two boys stood, exhausted and sweat dripping from their foreheads. Their clothes were not tattered and their hair was deshevled. Sasuke looked as if he was about ready to give in, due the large amount of scratches and cuts on his body. There were a few gashes as well. Though, Naruto's blue chakra began to turn a slight red. The Kyuubi in him wanted out and wanted to play with Sasuke for a bit.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he watched the small flickers for red chakra form around Naruto's form. Kakashi noticed this and decided to stop the battle before they'd get seriously hurt, more so Sasuke, though.

Naruto's wounds were slowly healing, due to the Kyuubi inside of him. That's when Kakashi appeared, before Naruto could change his form, Kakashi knocked him out.

Sasuke was watching the scene as the red chakra disappeared and there before him was a now sleeping Naruto over Kakashi's shoulder.

"That will be all for today." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke wondered to himself as he started to walk towards the Konoha Hospital. _What was that red Chakra, and his wounds were healing. What the hell was going on!_

Kakashi poofed in a puff of smoke and appeared at the Konoha Hospital. He laid him down in one of the beds and sat down in a chair and thought to himself. _Damn, that was close. If he were to have changed his form, Sasuke would have been done for. Not too mention, it would have been hard if Naruto formed the first of the Kyuubi's tails. Kakashi sighed and glanced to the door as someone walked in._

"What happened here?" A womans voice asked.

"Training." Kakashi simply replied.

"What kind of training, Kakashi?" She asked walking over to Naruto's laying and sleeping form.

"Rigorous training while, Sakura is gone." Kakashi replied.

The womans glare towards Kakashi held light daggers.

"It's fine, Tsunade. Sasuke wasn't too badly hurt, nor was he." Kakashi said, pulling out his book.

"Was the Kyuubi coming out?" Tsunade asked as she began to preform a medical check up on Naruto while he slept.

Kakashi was silent for a moment and then answered. "Yes."

Tsunade grunted and bit her lip. "Where is Jiraiya? He should be training him."

"He seems to have disappeared yet again." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi after a few moments of silence. "Do not do that form of training to them again."

Kakashi glanced up from his book and looked at the expression on her face. He stood up and nodded. Then poofed in a puff of smoke. Tsunade frowned and sat down, watching over the sleeping Naruto.

During the moments with Kakashi and the rest of Team 7, Sakura had begun her training for the time being, though wasn't getting very far.

_Come on, show that tree whose boss!_ Inner Sakura shouted, as Sakura had been throwing shurikens at the tree. Though, she hadn't applied much force and they simply bounced off the trunk of the tree.

Sakura frowned and stopped what she was doing. She had been only doing this for 10 minutes and had given up. Sakura pulled out the scroll Tsunade had given her. She plopped down on the ground and opened the scroll and looked at the list of tasks she had to complete in three months.

The first task was to complete all of the basic skills in weaponary. Sakura glanced up and looked at the tree, she rolled the scroll up and with a whole new determination in her eyes, she got up and placed the scroll back in her pouch and walked to the tree. Sakura bent down and picked the stars up and walked back to the spot she had just been sitting at. Sakura took one of the stars and closed her eyes, getting into a throwing stance. She was tuning out all the noises of the forest surrounding her. Once she was in complete zen, she through the star, and one after another she continued until there were no more in her hand.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, pulling out a kunai from pouch through the kunai into another tree. Since it didn't hit anything she figured what ever was there was gone now. Sakura's eyes focused on the tree trunk in front of her, her eyes went wide and then she jumped into the air excited.

Sakura walked towards the tree after landing back on the ground and started to pull out the shurikens from the tree. Apparently she had only missed four times.

_Way to go! Now onto Kunais! _Inner Sakura shouted. _No, I will continue with these. _Sakura stated back to the voice in her head. Inner Sakura frowned, _but you basically mastered this, move onto something harder._ Sakura walked back to her spot and told Inner Sakura that she was going to continue til she fully mastered it. Now she had completely ignored Inner Sakura's rants and continued to practice til she nearly mastered shurikens.

In a tree was a person watching, the person had been there even for when the kunai came flying towards the tree that the person was in.

_By doing this, over and over again she is building up upper body strength._ The person thought. _That and if she catches me here by throwing another kunai towards me, she might kill me. She'd probably do that to her sensei as well._ With that the person disappeared

About an hour later, Sakura gathered up the last of her shurikens from the trunk, which now had been basically butchered. There were large gashes in the tree. Sakura walked back towards her sleeping bag after gathering up her stars and sat down, placing the stars in her pouch.

"Phew, I'm exhausted. I think my arms are going to fall off." Sakura stated aloud and fall backwards and onto her sleeping bag. _Yeah._ Inner Sakura simply said.

A few moments later Sakura drifted off into a nap. Though, it wouldn't last due to dark rain clouds were forming high above her head and near the village of Konoha.

**To be Continued.**

I'll type more when I get some reviews :p

Shurikens - Throwing Stars


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Okay I have justed completed reading 18 chapters of My Sensei's a Pervert.. It's a rather odd story, but also very good. You should go read it after you are done reading this chapter. Anyways, I've decided to write/type this chapter just because I've gotten like 5 more reviews from my last chapter that I've posted. Although, I should be writing a chapter to my other fics. In any case here is chapter five of Deadly Blossom. 9/2/06

Deadly Blossom: Chapter Five

An hour later Sakura awoke to the thundering booms in the sky above her. Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes gently and looked up towards the dark cloud filled sky. "Seems like it's going to rain." Sakura stated to herself a loud. She glanced around her camp site and stood up. She packed up her stuff and decided to continue walking.

A few moments later she had recalled that there was a place near where she was that she had found on one of her missions prior to about a month ago. Sakura walked off the trail and headed towards her new found destination.

Though, by the time she got there, it was no longer her private little area. Houses were now built there and children were running about the area, woman around her age were cleaning, the men were practicing their swordsman skills, and the elderly sat in small groups chatting away. Sakura had the suddent urge to go and ask when they had arrived there, but decided not to. She turned around and began to walk back to the road. But, was stopped when a ball came flying at her head, she saw this turned to her side and caught it remarkably. She was quite surprised that she had done it so smoothly.

"Obaa-san, may I have ball back?" A little girl asked, appearing to be about 6 years of age.

Sakura glanced down at the girl and handed her the ball back with a smile. "Here you go, dear." Though, inner Sakura was roaring and shouting incoherrent terms. _How dare that little brat call me grandma!_ And the list goes on.

"Thank you, obaa-san." The girl said and ran off to play with her friends. Sakura watched her run off. The little girl that reddish-orange hair and olive colored eyes.

With that, Sakura turned around only to be confronted with a man a little taller than her, he had glasses on, short brown spikey hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a kendo practicing outfit. "Oh excuse. I didn't know you were there."

The male looked down at her, he had been coming back from another town back to his home village and was distracted by the pink hair and come to investigate. He was about to speak but she had turned around and began to apologizing. "It's fine, Miss. But, why may I ask, are you here?"

Sakura seemed a bit taken back from his voice, it was rather deep. She heard his question and replied after taking in his features for a moment. "Oh, umm.. I was just doing some traveling, when I recalled a place I've been to. So, I came here, but now there's people living here."

The male looked down on the top of her head was the Konoha forehead protector. "You're from the hidden leaf village?"

Sakura blinked once and recalled that she was wearing her forehead protector on top of her head like a headband. "Ah, yes. I am." Sakura stepped back a few steps and apologized for running to him. "Well, I must be going now. Bye."

The male stopped her from walking around him and looked at her more carefully. "This means you're a ninja, correct?"

Sakura was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, he was now touching her right arm, though his grip wasn't too strong, it was rather gentle. The inner Sakura was beginning to grow agitated.

"Are you?" He persisted.

Sakura looked away for a second and then back at him. "Yes."

"I see, do you a female ninja by the name of Ten-Ten?" The male asked.

As soon as he said her name, the weaponary goddess shinobi into her head. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I see." He released her arm, his voice was lighter now when he spoke. "That's good, she's become a ninja."

Sakura turned towards him now full of curiousity as to how he knew her. "How do you know her?"

"She and I are half siblings." He stated.

Sakura thought about for a second and their hair was the same color and they seemed to be roughly around the same age. "So, that's it. Who's older? You right?"

The male looked down at her like she was crazy for a moment. "No. She's two years older than me."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and then shook her head. "Well, that's interesting. But seriously, I have to be going."

"Alright, Miss. Tell her that Micheal said congrats." Micheal said waving her off.

"Ahahaha.. Will do." Sakura said and continued along the path that she had been previously on before her minor journey and the meeting of someone. _Wow.. They may be siblings but barely look alike. _Sakura thought to herself.

About 30 minutes later it began to rain and her stomach began to growl, thriving for food. Sakura wandered over to a rather large oak tree and sat underneath it, slipping her bag off and pulling out yet another box, this time it had stir friend rice with noodles in it. She didn't mind eating the food cold. It was to wet near her to start up a fire, anyways.

Once Sakura finished her meal she placed the box back in her bag and rested against the trunk. And was about to doze off but once more got the feeling she was being watched. Sakura sat up and pulled out her scroll and looked to see what her next task was to do. Seeing that it had three tasks under a section listed Task 2. Sakura frowned a bit and sighed. She pulled out the three items she would have to use to devise a trap.

_Wow, Shikamaru would sure come in handy for this task... _Sakura thought, inner Sakura interrupting her, _we can do it! We don't need help!_ Sakura rodded subconsciously, _I suppose you're right_. With that Sakura stood up and took her bag with her, she began to scout out the area.

Once she returned to the tree she was under before, she feel that the person watching was no longer there. Sakura began to put her plan into action and towards the end of her plan she had set up a rather decent trap. _Now to set it into motion._ Sakura thought. She sat under the tree began to make it seem like she was dozing off.

When the person returned it was perched on the branch of a tree across from her, he was concealed with the leaves rather well. Though, thanks to Sakura's training before hand, it had increased her range of hearing. She was now able to go into complete and total zen. The person in the tree a made a little rustling of the leaves, Sakura didn't move, it really appeared as if she was sleeping.

The person jumped down from the branch to a lower branch and placed his hand on the tree trunk, unknown to him he triggered the first stage of the trap. His hand pressed down against an almost invisible string, that's often used by chuunin and jounin. Considering he was unware of this, he pressed down a little harder, now resting against the trees trunk. The string led to an exploding note, which would somehow trigger a batch of kunais that would shoot from the top branches, but that was just part 1 of her plan.

When the plan began to begin and he heared the explosion he glanced down and looked under his hand and now noticed the string, he tugged on it a bit just out of curiousity and then the kunai's came, they shot down at the person, he glanced up pulling out his own kunai and deflecting each of them. He jumped down and triggered the second part of the trap. The Kunai's under him shot up at him. He poofed just in time and log replaced him the kunai hitting the log. But, what he didn't suspect was the giant log coming from no where and hitting him dead square in the head.

He man clutched the back of his head. "Kuso!" He shouted on accident, this caused Sakura's eyes to shoot open at the voice. It was so familar to her, but where has she heard it. Before he could be seen he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura's eyes adjusted and peered at the sight of her trap. "He's good." Sakura said, she now knew it was a male, due to his voice.

Sakura got up and walked over to her trap, the rain had now stopped, but the clouds still hung high above her in the sky. She studied how some parts of her trap had failed. Sakura squatted down and picked up her kunais and rolled up her string and placed the items in their pouches. She stood up and looked at the log and there was a small splat of blood on it. "Ow that had to hurt. Though, whoever had been hit will be getting questioned later." Sakura said assure of her theory.

With that, she goes back to her bag and pulls out her scroll. And somehow a small checkmark appeared next to the task. She figured that would happen each time she would accomplish a task until all of them were done.

Meanwhile in Konoha Hospital, Naruto woke up with a start. He looked around the room examining it and then announcing "I'm hungry."

Tsunade who had dozed off woke up with Naruto's annoucment. Naruto looked over to Tsunade. "Feed me, Ramen." He stated in a odd mannor.

Tsunade looked at him and then stood up. "No. Go get your own food." With that she escaped from the room before Naruto could protest.

Naruto watched her go and felt his stomach begin to growl. He looked at the window and jumped out of it. Landing smoothly on the ground, he started to walk off in the direction of his favorite eating place.

Sasuke had been walking around for basically the whole, there was a few times he'd stop and look at the sky or at the people he passed by. Though, other than that he had a really plain and boring afternoon.

Kakashi, he was reading Icha Icha Paradise on the roof of the Hokage building.

**Too be continued.**

Obaa-san - Grandma in the polite form

Kuso - Shit

So yeah, that was chapter 5. Do tell me what you thought. I know it was a little boring in the beginning and middlish. I just had this sudden urge to stop writing/typing.

Also, sorry for it being relatively short. But you know what to do, review away. :3 Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey there. I am tremendously sorry for the extensive wait. I've been so busy with school and clubs, I had completely forgotten what chapter I was on and what story I was trying to keep going. But I apologize, I'm really sorry. TT

Anyways, this chapter should be good. I'm going to skip a little bit a head of her tasks. So, that I don't start getting complaints about every single task. Each task she learns though will be mentioned later on in future chapters.

So, I'd like to thank jxlegacy for the inspiring words in your review. I seriously appreciate it. I also thank the rest of you who reviewed and waited with out complaints. Thanksssssss.

--------

Yeah... Dang.. I forgot I had this fic for awhile. xD Though, in the back of my mind something was telling me to writer the next chapter to Deadly Blossom. xD So sorry.

**Deadly Blossom: Chapter Six**

The next morning, Sakura was up earlier than usual, she had been training since she had woken up at around 4 in the morning. She wanted to start the day off good. Sakura got up from her position on the ground and walked over to her pack, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Ah that felt good. Now to take a scrub up a bit and leave." Sakura took a towel and her pack with her, the scroll secured safely within her pack. As she walked, the small lake could be seen little by little. As she approached it she noticed there was a small group near the lake. Mostly male. Four men and one woman. The woman appeared to be oldest, due to she looked as if she were in her early sixties. Her strandy grey blone hair was pulled tightly into a bun, though a few strands hung loosely by her cheeks. Her skin complexion was pale and slightly wrinkled around the eyes and her cheek bone. Her hands were just the same. She wore a light green top with blue track pants. She was holding onto a cane as she stood there watching the men. Her eyes held worry but her lips were curled into small smile of contentment. When the woman looked over she saw Sakura staring at her. The womans face apon seeing her, but was quickly pulled back into small smile and she waved gently over to her. One of the men, the oldest looking to be about 36 years old, glanced at the woman and then over to Sakura and then back the woman. He spoke to her, but Sakura couldn't hear him, because she had become distracted by the view of the lake.

By the time she glanced back they were gone. Sakura looked around to make sure they had actually been there. When she came to the conclusion they hadn't been there and her mind was just playing tricks on her, that's when she heard a bustle of birds fly over head. She glanced quickly in the direction they had come from and saw a cloud of dust head towards her. She dashed out of the way and noticed whatever it was-was aiming for her. Sakura used a log replacement jutsu in time to have the log replace her position as it collided with it. Sakura appeared on a branch and squatted down to get a better view of whatever was attacking her. Her emerald orbs scanned the area as her right hand slide to her thigh and grabbed a kunai, the towel was still in her left hand. Sakura's emerald orbs darted to below to notice a small group of squirells below her. At first she thought they were adorable, but recalled the birds flying away. _Somethings not right._ Sakura also noticed that she could feel the press of a blade against her throat but no one was there. That's when it hit her. _Genjutsu_. Sakura did log replacement again and landed on a higher branch and concentrated for a moment "release" she said in light whisper.

As soon as everything faded back to reality, she noted that the men from earlier were standing around her. The old woman was no where to be seen. Sakura stood seeing as there was no point to squat any longer. Sakura gripped the kunai and the towel. Her eyes scanning over the faces of the men. Two were tall, one was of a medium height, the other was of a childs size. She recongized one of the tall ones to be the one who spoke to the old woman. One man opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. _Again, something is not right. Why aren't they attacking me? Why are they just standing there? Could it be a second genjutsu? No. They're speaking with one another is some way._ Sakura took a close look, they were giving each other hand motions, but their hands remained at their sides the whole time.

Within seconds one of the tall men disappeared and went to attack her from above. Sakura dodged it easily, stepping to the side and twisting on her right foot placing the towel in front of her face to catch the kunai that had been coming at her from the left. She twisted the towel around and then whipped the towel out at the man now in the middle with her, he blocked it with a kunai of his own, but not realizing she had also launched the kunai that was with it. It grazed against his neck as he finally noticed it. Sakura jumped up onto a branch and spoke to them in a calm but tired voice. "What are you attacking me for? I did nothing to harm you."

Though that didn't stop the onslaught of kunai and shuriken flying at her. Sakura quickly did replacement jutsu again. At some point she noticed where the old woman was and took this moment to slide up behind the old woman and hold the towel to the side of her neck, though nothing was in the towel, she shaped it to look like a kunai was in it. After her arrival behind the men, then showed up circling her within seconds. The youngest, the child looking one, his lip trembled lightly and his eyes were wide. Sakura smirked lightly. She knew this was low of her, but they weren't going to listen to her otherwise. "Now explain to me why you attacked me." She shifted the towel closer to the womans neck towards a vein.

The youngest one lowered his weapons and dropped to ground, sobbing. Sakura was a little stricken back by his action, but held her ground. Through his light sobs he was speaking. "Please... please don't... harm.. her." The one who was of a medium height bent down and lowered his weapons and placed a hand on the younger ones shoulder. And then he looked up with a start and glared Sakura for making him cry. He grabbed his string of kunai and was about to attack when the old woman put up her hand to signal him to stop. And he did.

"She is not a threat." The woman finally said. "She is not the one we look for." Sakura lowered the towel from the womans neck and stepped away a bit, making sure the others weren't going to attack her.

"Then why attack me?" Sakura questioned, holding her kunai in front of her, just in case it was a trick.

"We thought you were the woman who thrashed our villages medic center." The oldest said. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"How long ago was this?" Sakura asked.

"About two years ago." He said.

Sakura frowned at his statement. "Obviously you're mistaken. I've never left my village unless I was on a mission." _Idiots_. Inner Sakura thought.

The old woman turned around and faced Sakura. "We apologize for our attack on you. You seemed to be a well trained kunochi, you even know how to dispell genjutsu. What village do you come from?" The womans voice was sincere.

Sakura lowered her weapon, her instincts causing her to trust the woman in front of her, but not the males around her. "The Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha."

The old womans expression went from content to shock and then back to its refined look. "I see. Does the third still live?"

Sakura's voice remained steady. "No." Sakura glanced up at the sun for a quick moment and then back to the woman. "I have somewhere to be, if you don't mind I'll be excusing myself." And with that Sakura moved past the males who had stepped aside. She eyed them catiously, making her way to the dirt path.

The old woman let a small smirk play across her lips. "I see. That's too bad." The men stepped next to the old woman and they disappeared in an instant.

---

A few hours later, Sakura had walked a good few miles. _Damn, I never got around to bathing.. Man, what a drag._ Sakura sighed. She shook her head lightly. She assumed it was roughly noon. She stopped and sat down._ I guess I should rest for a bit. I've been up for quite some time_. Sakura was glad she sat under a shaded patch of grass. And slowly but surely dozed off. When she awoke, she opened her eyes to find there was a fire in front of her. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, the sun was no longer high up in the sky, it was nearly setting. Sakura jumped up and looked around, there was a couple sitting in front of her. They had started the fire. Sakura eyed them suspiciously. Why do I keep seeing people today? She thought, and they looked at her. The first thing she did next was to check if the scroll was still with her and her supplies... They were. She sighed a heavy sigh.

"Oh, she's awake honey." The female said.

"Yes, yes so it seems." He retorted.

Sakura took a breath before replying. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

They looked at each other and then back at her. "A young woman your age shouldn't be out here all alone. Why don't you stay with us for the night?" The man offered.

Sakura shook her head lgihtly. "No, that's okay. I'm used to it. I've done this many times before." Her emerald orbs watched them skeptically.

The female sighed and rested her hand on the males shoulder. "It seems like she doesn't need help, honey. It's best if she wants to be off on her own." Sakura nodded. And then male sighed and agreed for her departure. With that Sakura moved away from them. When she turned her head in front of her the couple was standing there before her. _Crap.. They're ninjas' too or they have great speed for normal people._ "On the other hand we could use a meal..." The male established as she stepped towards her, Sakura backed away slowly, but the woman was right behind her. "Mm.. Don't you smell devine." _Great.. Cannibals._ Sakura was annoyed.

"I have to be going." With that Sakura jump up and into a tree and started off, jumping from branch to branch in a steady pace. Yet, the two were right behind her. Sakura wasn't paying very much attention to her surroundings because a branch snapped from right under her and she tumbled to the ground. Her head hit the ground pretty hard and she was knocked out.

---

Hehe. Sorry everyone, I'm stopping it there. I hope you enjoyed this even with the small suspensful part. Reviews would be mighty gracious of you.

wolf-girl87


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for those who have read and reviewed my story. I would highly appreciate it if the rest of you people who read the story decided to actually review. --"

Deadly Blossom: Chapter Seven

Sakura had been dreaming of the time she had been spending away from her friends and family. She was curious as to whether or not they missed her. Sakura imagined the worst possible scenario happening to the village while she was away. Her mind allowed her to see the village on fire and everyone slowly being defeated by Orochimaru and his lackeys. Sakura sniffed the air, something was burning. It smelled liked flesh. It was also quite warm where ever she was. Sakura's eyes shot open and she realized she had been spinning. _What the..._ Sakura let her eyes adjust to her surroundings and noticed she was above a fire pit and the two people that had been chasing her earlier were on either side of her, twirling her above the fire. _Oh my God! They're trying to freakin' roast me! _Sakura wiggled her hands until one was free.

Her one hand searched for her pouch of weapons, but could not find it. _Damn it!_ Sakura's hand went to her hair and she slipped out a very sharp pin. The couple didn't even seem to notice her actions. She began sawing the the ropes where her other hand was, when she had managed to her hand free, she brought them in front of her and began to preform hand signals. A few moments later she poofed. The couple turned to where their meal was roasting. "She's gone.." Stated the male dumbfounded.

The woman grabbed the ropes after she had stop twirling on her end. "She's a tricky one, honey." Her voice filled with malice. The woman turned towards a bush, upon hearing a rustling noise. Sakura who was on the other side of clutched at her side. Clearly she had a few burns along her body. Sakura knew they were inching closer to her, her mind raced with ideas to save her life from these cannibals. Sakura knew she couldn't get out of this unless she had time to heal her wounds. Sakura quickly darted away from the bush and ran behind a tree in one swift movement.

The woman peeked behind the bush. Nothing. No sign of Sakura even being there. "Oh? She moved." The male said as he looked over the bush as well. "Oh you think?" The female asked sarcastically. The female stood tall and still, as if she was devising a way to get to Sakura without using force.

Sakura began healing her burns. _Oh no, I won't be able to heal all of them quickly. I have to get out of here._ Sakura stopped healing and stepped out into the open. "You want me. Come and get me." Her voice hissed. The couple looked to their left to see Sakura step out and speak to them. The woman picked up on the hiss in her voice.

"With pleasure." She darted to her left and went to punch Sakura in the side but missed, Sakura and brought her arm up and elbowed the woman in the back of the neck.

The male darted to Sakura's right side to do the same thing only to be stopped by getting kneed in the stomach. Sakura jumped back a little bit, before they could grab her ankles. After landing, Sakura almost fell over, the burns on her legs were beginning to bleed lightly. _Crap! _Sakura raised her right arm up and pounded the ground. Moments later after the impact the ground below her and the couple shattered. Sakura poofed and appeared in a tree, healing her legs. Her green orbs watched as the couple fell into the earth below. "Phew. That was close." Sakura sighed. Allowing her guard to go down for just a moment.

----

Naruto had been training with Sasuke in the fields, it was late, their clothes were tattered and torn, they both shared scratches and cuts from their training. Kakashi had been watching from afar on a rock, reading Icha Icha Paradise. Soon, after a head on collision Naruto and Sasuke fell in a heap of unearthed grass and plants. They laid their panting heavily in and out. Kakashi looked up to see what the two were doing now. He pushed himself away from the rock and placed the book in his back pouch and walked oved to the two boys. "Alright, that's enough for today. Go home and rest, we have a mission tomorrow."

Naruto shot up and bounced around Kakashi. "A mission! A mission! A mission!" He sang out of tune. Sasuke sat up at stared at Naruto. _How does he have so much energy now? Was he holding back?_

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask at the boys. "Yes, a mission, Naruto. You haven't been on any recently have you?" Naruto shook his head no. "Alright, if you want to be prepared for this mission, go home and rest up." Naruto obliged and left. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke. "That means you to." Sasuke nodded nonchoherently and got up. He slowly made his way back to the town. Kakashi stood there watching the boys leave. _I better avoid the trail Sakura is on if I want her to complete her mission._

With that Kakashi disappeared, the only thing that would have made it seem like he was even there was the foot prints creased in the earth.

----

The sun rose diligently over the hills and trees. On a dusty road a young pink headed kunoichi could be seen walking aimlessly down the path. Sakura had been walking with out rest since last nights incident. "Perhaps I shouldn't have accepted this mission." Sakura was beginning to feel overwhelmed with regret. _Oh well, no turning back now. I have only been out her for a month. Two more months to go_. Sakura sighed and continued walking forward.

----

Naruto had been the first one to be ready and was waiting by the front gates to the city. He had eaten at his favorite place, cleaned his home, trained a bit in the early morning hours and was now stretching in front of the gates. The second one to appear was Sasuke, he had done basically everything Naruto had, except for eat Ramen. Sasuke leaned agaisnt a piller, waiting for his sensei to get there.

Only moments later did Kakashi appear in a cloud of smoke behind the two. "Alright, let's go." Naruto and Sasuke looked behind them, and nodded.

----

Tsunade was relaxing in her chair, drinking sake while looking over the reports Kakashi has been giving her about Sakura. "Seems she's shaping well." She said with a smug smile on her face.

Shizune glanced over to Tsunade from the window sill. "I believe so. In two months she returns home and will be needed for when Orochimaru visits."

----

End. Sorry it's so short. I really wanted to update ASAP. I am truly apologetic it's short and if it's not to your liking. But, it was basically a small filler; not really though.

Chapter Eight coming soon to computers near you!

wolf-girl87


End file.
